Crystal Snowcrown
Crystal Snowcrown (クリスタル スノークローン, Kurisutaru ''Sunookuroon)is one of the Sorcery Lords, a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. She is a famous actress across the continent and is called '''Heart of Winter '''and '''Mistress of Cocytus' due to her usage of Ice Magic and Shade while she also utilizes Requip on a lesser level. Biography Appearance Crystal has the appearance of a beautiful woman at her thirties with red eyes and purple hair that reach her back. She wears a tiara with three red gems hanged from it while a purple necklase surrounds her neck with a red gem at the middle. She wears a velvet silk dress with black feathers coming from its shoulders and it emphasizes her huge bust while she also wears purple heels. When in battle, she manifests a small black spiral wand. Personality Unlike her various acts where she becomes fully emotional like a true maiden, Crystal is in reality a greatly self controlled woman. Due to both her origin and own character, she is elegant, well mannered and knows how to behave in every situation without losing composure or face, even when insulting people. She has a soft spot for children due to being a mother and displays a more soft and playful side when dealing with them while it is known that she will prioritize in giving her autographs to children first that come to her. Her love and sensitivity towards them after becoming a mother is such that she has used her influence and money for the betterment of orphanages and schools while she singlehandesly abolished child slavery around the city of Skotarkium. She prefers to end fights quickly and always remain calm even if things don't go well for her, however, harm towards children of any form will trigger her wrath and will not stop until the ones responsible have slow and painful deaths. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Like the other members of the group, Crystal possesses great amounts of magic power which is a result of both her training and lineage. Due to her natural affinity with ice, Crystal has more than enough power to freeze a town in a minute by just releasing it and when releasing it while ready to utilize her shade, it's volume and intensity make people sick or seeing visions of death. Masterful Eternano Manipulation: Among her fellow magicians, Crystal possesses the greatest skill when it comes in magic energy control. Such thing is proved in her spells which she has created or mastered, with them beign used with precise control and various uses while also executing them with the appropriate power behind them so she will preserve energy. Also, most of her spells are cast by controlling the surrounding eternano in specific ways. Analysis Expert: Thanks to her calm and collected personality, Crystal can easily spend time in a fight examining her opponents in order to find out how to deal with them more efficiently, something she does with great results. Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic and form of Elemental Magic that grants the user the ability to create and manipulate the element of ice. Crystal has a profound mastery towards this magic, having mastered numerous spells and being able to freeze even other magics while also combining it with Shade. Spells *'Ice Bullet'(氷の弾丸,Kōri no Dangan): A spell with which Crystal gathers magic energy in her hand or wand and does both a change in shape and temperature of the eternano. What she ends up creating and firing at the speed of a bullet immediately is a shard of ice meant to pierce her target, with it also freezing the part it pierced. *'Ice Slicer' (アイススライサー, Aisu Suraisā): Crystal gathers magic energy in her wand and does a spinning motion while changing the eternano's temperature. This creates a disk that she fires and not only it's sharp, but also freezes anything sliced. *'Ice Stake' (氷の株式, Kōri no Kabushiki): A spell capable of dealing with mutiple targets at once where Crystal begins by spreading her temperature altered magic power on the area. Then, with simple hand or wand raising movements, numerous stakes of ice bloom from beneath and pierce or trap those that stand in their way. *'Ice Rapier' (氷のレピア, Kōri no Repia): A spell mimicking Magic Sword. Crystal begins by gathering magic energy in her wand and shapes it into a huge sword and changes its temperature, however, instead of creating a sword of ice, she creates a sword of freezing energy. By choosing to not finalize it to a solid ice form, Crystal has in her possession a sword that freezes absolutely whatever it cuts. *'True Ice Magic: Iceberg Comet' (真氷魔法・氷山彗星, Shin Kōri Mahō: Hyōzan Suisei): The advanced form of Ice Magic. By concentrating great amounts of magic power and converting Ethernano to ice, Crystal is able to create a huge iceberg and inflict heavy damage on the target, however, it comes with drawbacks: if Crystal's magic power is not enough to handle such advanced magic formula it uses, she risks of getting something like self-hypothermia, a drawback she conquered long ago due to her high amounts of magic power. *'Ice Veil '(氷のベール,Kōri no Bēru): A spell of her own creation that many people consider that it mirrors her usual self. She begins by flaring her magic energy to the maximum while also changing its temperature and then, she contains and spreads it in her body, with that causing her to look like a frozen version of herself. While in this mode, she emanates an icy aura that freezes anything near her while anything she merely touches freezes gradually and as long as she is in that mode, her ice spells become at least two times more powerful,but staying more than twenty minutes in that mode will endanger herself with internal organ freezing. Shade Shade (幽兵 ,シェード, Shēdo) is a type of Caster Magic involving the creation of phantom soldiers. The user can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. Crystal is a skilled user of this magic, being able to unleash shades of varying forms for varying uses and she can freely give them the property of ice while finally, the shades have the power to shave off stamina and magic energy from those they touch. Spells *'Shade Knights '(シェード騎士, Shēdo no Kishi): Crystal creates with a simple hand movement five shade knights with skull epaulettes and skull hilt greatswords. They do not posesss any skill with the swords but they are thrice stronger than normal shades and by Crystal's will, they can merge into a single shade knight that is much bigger than her and while its attacks are slower, it possesses greater strength and endurance. *'Shade Gattling' (シェード弾幕, Shēdo Danmaku): Crystal gathers magic power in her hand and shades manifest and are absorbed into the gathered energy. She then fires orb shaped shades that follow her targets and explode, shaving off some stamina and magic energy from those hit by the explosion of dark energy. *'Combination Spell: Wrath of Cocytus' (コンビネーションスペル：コーキュートスの怒り, Konbinēshon Superu: Kōkyūtosu no Ikari): Crystal's strongest spell where she gathers magic power with both her magic's essense which she combines and molds, creating an ethereal shade dragon that contains ice magic energy. The dragon then is fired and passes through enemies, encasing them in purple ice that continuously drains their life force in their entrapment. Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster Magic and Spatial Magic that allows its users access to a personal storage vault of sorts inside of a pocket dimension, allowing them to contain items and equipment within. Crystal uses this magic to change her attire and bring out her wand. Trivia & Notes *Her appearance is based on Scathach Caster from Fate Grand Order. *After her husband died, she vowed to dedicate her whole being to her son and has turned down numerous marriage proposals. *Her family is close to become one of the great noble families thanks to her own efforts. *She is considered the strongest among the female members of the Sorcery Lords and Kratos Ajax's equal.